


hint of a spark

by wetbreadstick



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Drabble, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetbreadstick/pseuds/wetbreadstick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At twenty-nine, Ukai Keishin is still a virgin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hint of a spark

**Author's Note:**

> fill for an old prompt on the hq kink meme:
> 
> "ukai is a virgin. takeda is definitely not a virgin. takeda is a little bit drunk and very, very good at oral"
> 
> this is stress relief porn, really

"How old are you, again?" Takeda stares at him over the rim of his bottle, and Ukai sighs.  
  
"Twenty..." he pauses, considering the prospect of lying, but the earnest expression behind Takeda's glasses is enough to pull the truth out of him. "Twenty-nine." he says, grudgingly.  
  
Takeda laughs. It's bright and familiar, barely wavering even with the alcohol slurring his words. It's - well, it's enough to make Ukai flush with embarrassment and inebriation both, heat rising high and red on his face.  
  
"Don't see how it's funny." he mumbles into his drink, pointedly aiming his gaze beyond Takeda's head. He counts the seconds that go by: one, two, three, before he hears another soft laugh, punctuated by a cough.  
  
"I wasn't making fun of you." Takeda points out gently. Ukai hesitates, before letting his eyes drop to him once more. The pink on his cheeks mirrors Ukai's own, the black rims of his glasses dipping low on his nose. Ukai wants to reach out and fix them. He doesn't.  
  
"Sounds like you are." he retorts, sloshing the beer around in its bottle. He's four drinks in so far - four? Five? Whatever, it was just beer - and it's affecting him, he knows, skin pleasantly warm and tingling. "You're gonna hurt my feelings, now."  
  
Takeda offers an apologetic hum, setting his drink on the counter with a clink. Unsteadily, he reaches up, brushing wayward strands of hair up and away from his forehead. He's slouching on his chair, spine bent and elbow propped on the counter - tired from a long day, no doubt, which also explained why he'd slipped into the shop right before closing with a case of beer and a small smile.  
  
Ukai wasn't one to say no to free drinks. He'd closed the shop, drawn the blinds, and pulled another chair from the back room to plunk down beside his own.  
  
It was strange, almost, like being at a bar - sans the loud music and throng of anonymous bodies - but it was quiet, save for their own voices and the faint buzz of the one overhead light Ukai had left on for the both of them.  
  
He's hyperaware of Takeda sitting just in front of him, counter littered with bottles to their side. With nothing between them, he has to look at him head-on, making eye contact between drinks.  
  
Of course, the drinks had started to blur into each other, which had brought laughter, unchecked thought, and careless words, as alcohol was wont to do. It hadn't taken long for Ukai to start staring at Takeda, alcohol sitting comfortable and warm in his system. His eyes had lingered more than he'd meant: on the advisor's mouth, his throat, his cheeks... his self control was far from impressive even while sober, so Takeda was either truly oblivious, or had the grace to ignore the way Ukai had been devouring him with his eyes.  
  
At some point, he'd started to dwell on his own thoughts, rather than Takeda's words. Takeda was tempting in how he sat in front of him, half-disheveled with such open pleasure written on his face - Ukai's thoughts had slipped from fond to dirty in less than a fraction of a second, his treacherous drunken mind conjuring images of him in several compromising positions. With alcohol smoothing over his usual gruff countenance, he'd been tempted to suggest a reenaction of the situations his brain had provided him with.  
  
Except, well. He was still a virgin.  
  
At twenty-nine.  
  
Takeda had caught onto his sudden silence. With that prodding insistence Ukai had grown so used to, he'd pried, and Ukai's alcohol-loosened tongue had only been too happy to reveal his thoughts.  
  
His mouth was a traitor, he decided.  
  
Despite Takeda's best intentions, he'd laughed at him over his drink, palm covering his mouth and the sounds that'd escaped. Ukai was sure Takeda didn't have a mean bone in his body, but the teasing still stung, and he'd spent several minutes staring sullenly at his drink.  
  
"I could, um - help you."  
  
Takeda's words pull him out of his reverie, and he refocuses his attention on him. The meaning, at first, is lost on him, but when he finally wraps his mind around it, his jaw drops.  
  
"Uh." he offers, eloquently.  
  
"Is that a yes?" Takeda breathes, expression earnest once more. Slowly, he rises to a standing position, palm sliding along the counter. In the half-light, his glasses glint, hiding blown pupils behind them.  
  
Ukai's skin prickles as he grows close. Without thinking, he swallows hard, fingers gripping the arms of his chair.  
  
"No." he says numbly, eyes flitting down to Takeda's mouth. "No - I mean - yes." Ukai can smell the alcohol on Takeda's breath, close as he is - close enough to count the lashes that frame his eyes, the curve of his lips, the shift of his clothes over his shoulders.  
  
When Takeda's hands come up to cup his jaw, smooth and warm, he jumps. He can hear his own pulse hammering in his ears, heat suddenly surging low in his abdomen. The implication there is obvious - more than obvious, really, given his stuttered acceptance - but it's hard to believe, even as Takeda searches his face with something akin to hunger.  
  
"Is that a yes?" Takeda says quietly, amusement lacing his tone. Clumsily, he shifts a knee between Ukai's legs, pressing forward to perch himself unsteadily on his lap. Almost immediately, Ukai reaches for him, uncertain hands finding his hips.  
  
Takeda's warm against him, the shift of fabric suddenly loud and overstimulating. He swallows again, biting back a noise as Takeda threads fingers through his hair.   
  
Even before he can answer, Takeda presses a kiss to his cheek, gentle and reverent as his fingers dig into Ukai's scalp. Another kiss follows, lips soft - and then another, another, kissing a sloppy trail down to the corner of his mouth. Ukai shivers, hands clenching in the fabric of his shirt, before he hazily remembers the question.  
  
"Yeah." he says, voice rough. His stomach twists with nerves as Takeda inhales, shaky and pleased, before kissing him for real.  
  
His mouth is open and wet, hands pulling him greedily close as he licks past Ukai's lips. Unsure, Ukai lets his hands rest motionless at Takeda's hips, before gripping tight and tugging him closer.  
  
He tastes beer on Takeda's lips, tongue sliding smooth against his teeth, breaths broken and sloppy where the kiss breaks apart. When Takeda shifts closer, pointedly grinding down against him, Ukai groans in the back of his throat, inadvertently tensing as Takeda's teeth drag along his lip.  
  
His lack of experience is embarrassing, almost, as Takeda grabs a handful of his hair and kisses down his jaw and throat, soft sounds escaping him as he rocks down against him once more.  
  
"Keishin," Takeda breathes, hot against his ear, "Keishin, let me - let me suck you off, please--"  
  
Ukai's cock twitches at the words, breath catching in his throat. A bolt of heat renders him speechless as Takeda's hand drops from his hair and down to the front of his jeans, palming him through the fabric.  
  
He'd gotten this far, maybe, with girlfriends in the past, but none of them had ever - ever made his head cloud with want, made him achingly hard within the confines of his boxers - not like this. Not ever like this.  
  
"God," Ukai manages, voice breaking as Takeda sucks a bruise into his skin, just under his jaw, "--fuck, yeah--" His hips jerk up against Takeda's as he kisses him again, fervent, wet and sloppy as his hands fly down to Ukai's belt.  
  
Takeda fumbles with the buckle, fingers clumsy where they push that aside to yank open the button and zipper of his jeans. Ukai's head spins, with alcohol and kisses both, chest tight with heat. He registers the sound of fabric rustling and then Takeda's slipping off his lap and down to the linoleum floor, leaving his chest and legs suddenly cool for lack of contact.  
  
But more than that, he's aware of Takeda's hands - fuck, his hands, pushing his hoodie up and his jeans down, pulling the elastic hem of his boxers down just enough to let his cock spring free.  
  
And that's - that's embarrassing, having Takeda touch him, look at him in a way no one had ever before - and Ukai's face flushes dark, self-conscious and anxious, hands clenching in empty air.  
  
Takeda flashes a look up at him, affectionate and amused behind glasses askew, drunken pink dusting his nose and cheeks. Ukai barely has time to meet his gaze before Takeda's mouth is on him, hot and open against his cock - Ukai gasps, a hand flying to the back of Takeda's head, grasping the dark hair there.  
  
All thoughts fly out of his head as he watches Takeda - watches his hands, fingers wrapped around him, lips shiny and obscene as he takes him into his mouth - and he almost chokes on his own breath, legs quivering around Takeda's head.   
  
He takes him so easily - Ukai can feel his tongue flat under his cock, mouth and throat working to take him deeper, wet and sloppy as he bobs his head. Without thinking, Ukai grabs his hair, a low whimper caught in his throat.   
  
He'd touched himself before, more times than he could count - he'd thought of things like this: someone's mouth on him, heavy kisses, hands all over - but now that it was actually happening, for the first time, he didn't know how to react.  
  
When Takeda takes him all the way down, throat quivering as his nose presses into the soft curls at the base of his cock, Ukai whines, hips jumping forward - and then Takeda swallows, oh God, hands fumbling to pin Ukai's hips down as his head bobs up and down.  
  
"Fuck," Ukai seemingly finds his voice again, panting as he rakes desperate fingers through Takeda's hair, "--fuck, oh-- Take-da-sensei--"   
  
That seems to spur him on. Takeda pulls off of him with a wet noise, panting, mouthing sloppily up the side of his dick, hands pressing down on Ukai's thighs as he shifts himself further up onto his knees.  
  
And then he's back on him, pinning Ukai down with surprisingly strong hands as he sucks him off, cheeks hollowing, fogged-up glasses sliding down his nose.  
  
Somewhere in his heat-addled mind, Ukai finds it in him to gently remove them from Takeda's face - and gets a moan of appreciation in response, Takeda shooting a demure glance up at him through his eyelashes.  
  
Demure, fuck - trust Takeda to still manage to look sweet with a cock in his mouth, bobbing in sloppy, drunk movements, hand slipping from Ukai's thigh to palm himself through his slacks.  
  
"Fuck," Ukai offers, wavering and breathless. "Look at you." he bites his lip, unsteady hand uncurling from Takeda's hair to slide along his face, thumb stroking against his flushed cheek. Takeda hums again, appreciative, and Ukai's toes curl with the wave of pleasure that follows.  
  
He's not sure how long he hangs there, in limbo between tenseness and slick pleasure, wet noises echoing off the empty shop walls. Takeda's name is broken on his lips, falling in praise between panted breaths, and just when he thinks he can't take it anymore, heat coiling tight in his stomach, Takeda pulls off of him with another lewd noise.  
  
"Keishin," he breathes again, lips swollen as he wraps his fingers around Ukai's cock and strokes, rhythm fast and slick, "--are you gonna come?"   
  
"Yeah, fuck--" Ukai groans out, head tilting back-- it's embarrassing, he's embarrassed at how little time it took for him to reach this point - but then again, who wouldn't get off almost immediately to the sight of Takeda on his knees, eyes sparkling with drunken pleasure - "I'm close," he manages on a hard breath, leg twitching as he says so.  
  
Determinaton glints hard in Takeda's eyes, and he pumps him steadily, tongue caught between his teeth as he watches Ukai's expression.  
  
"Do you want to come on my face?" he asks, all too sweetly, and Ukai utters a loud curse at the mental image - though it's not mental, it's real, with pleasure stretching tight and hot behind his navel. He doesn't dignify the question with an answer: if he talked now, he's sure he'd make a fool out of himself.  
  
"Ittetsu," Ukai manages, sounding strangled as Takeda works him with a practiced hand, "--fuck - oh, shit, I'm gonna--" his words break off, devolving into a broken groan as heat shivers down his spine, lit at the end like a match -- and then he's coming harder than he'd ever in his life, making a noise like he'd been punched in the stomach.  
  
He blinks several times, bleary, letting pleasure ebb away in tired waves, before looking down at Takeda once more.   
  
"Oh, God." Ukai blurts, embarrassment burning through him at the sight of sticky white striping Takeda's face. "I'm-- shit, I'm sorry--"  
  
Takeda laughs, unsteadily rising to a standing position once more. His inebriation is still obvious in the sway of his body, the loose slur of his voice, but his eyes regard Ukai with startling clarity as he wipes a smear of come from his cheek.  
  
"It's fine." he says breathily, considering his messy fingers, "I invited it, didn't I?"   
  
When he licks them clean, Ukai's brain nearly short-circuits.  
  
"I, uh." Ukai says. "I guess."  
  
Takeda looks down at him, almost expectantly, genuine pleasure stretching his mouth into a wide smile. Ukai stares right back up, mind still blank with the sheer force of his orgasm, before noticing the very obvious, very hard outline of Takeda's cock through his slacks.  
  
He licks his lips.  
  
"Hey." Ukai offers, voice rough with want. He reaches out, hooking his fingers through the belt loops of Takeda's slacks, pulling him back down into his lap. "I think," he begins lowly, hands smoothing down his legs, "--it's my turn."  
  
Takeda looks surprised for only a moment, before grinning, arms looping around Ukai's shoulders.  
  
"The virgin grows bold." he teases, and Ukai rolls his eyes, good-natured and soft.  
  
"Not a virgin anymore." Ukai growls, fingers digging into Takeda's thighs. He makes a pleased, breathy noise in the back of his throat, settling into Ukai's touch.  
  
"Then by all means," he says, pleased, "continue."  
  
Ukai grins, all teeth, and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a tumblr @ wetbreadstick


End file.
